Shooting Sar
by KissedByAWolf
Summary: My take on what happened when Sarah Black died, and how it had always been Paul there for Rachel ... her true Soul Mate. My First story, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm currently in the process of writing my Paul / Rachel Story 'Destined by Fate' and this idea sprang to mind. Just a very short story of Rachel and that fateful day her mom died with a side dish of my favourite Wolf. Hope you enjoy it and please leave a comment; I'd love to know what you think.

_**Shooting Star**_

"_Okay kids I'm just running to the store, your Dad should be home soon, Jake … Listen to your sisters, they in charge ... Girls, leave your brother alone." Sarah shouted from the front door, grabbing her keys off the coffee table while Jake, Embry and Quil were goofing off in the lounge. _

"_Buuuut Moooom" Jake whined, "Becca always tries to boss us around". Rebecca rolled her eyes, waving a hand dismissively at Sarah. _

"_Don't worry Mom, we'll be fine. Jake doesn't know what he is talking about" She gave Sarah her famous grin, and in turn, Sarah just laughed and shook her head at her kids._

"_I won't be long … I love you kids" she smiled, before jogging out of the house and towards her car, Rachel looked up as the front door closed, something nudging her from the inside, screaming at her to tell Sarah she loved her too, but it was too late, the sound of the car already pulling out of their gravelled drive way; as the rain started to pour down, Rebecca looked over at her twin in concern. _

"_What's wrong Rach?" Rachel quickly shook the feeling away, not wanting to upset the rest of her siblings, but before she could answer Becca, Jake and Embry came racing passed the twins at full speed, bumping into Becca who had a soda in her hand, the drink spilling all over Rachel's newly finished assignment that was due in tomorrow. _

"_JAKE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID" Becca screamed at her brother, who stopped dead in his tracks, puffing out his little cheeks as he looked between his twin sisters, on the verge of crying as he mumbled a "I'm sorry" to them. _

_Despite the usual 'Sibling' arguments, the family remained a close knit one, Rebecca being the wilder and louder one of the two twins, more often then not came across as Jake's bodyguard. She hated it when the kids at school upset him, but living in the tiny house, always on top of each other, the arguments could get annoying at times. _

_Rebecca grabbed some paper towels from the Kitchen as she started to clean up the mess. "Sorry Rach, we'll help you fix it ... right Jake?" Becca glared at their little brother, who was looking a little concerned._

"_Are you going to tell Mom?" He asked, knowing how much Sarah hated the kids running around, and especially when they had already been warned about it previously that afternoon. Rachel stood there silently watching the argument among her siblings, and though she would normally have been the one to get angry since she had spent the last two weeks working on the assignment, the expression on Jake's face softened her. _

"_Don't worry … Jakey! We'll think of something … but the three of you need to go play in your room." Jake nodded, the grin quickly spreading on his okay. "Okay" he shouted before him, Embry and Quil all ran towards the room. Rebecca looked up at Rachel in surprise. _

"_That's it? You're not even going to scream at him?" She asked her twin, as Rachel just shrugged her shoulders. "It's just an assignment … Mrs. Walker will probably just end up giving us an extension anyway." _

_Once making sure everything was cleaned up, Rachel moved the assignment to her room, she looked up slightly noticing it was already starting to get dark, the same gut wrenching feeling washed over her that she had when Sarah had left … something was wrong... very wrong. She could just feel it. _

_While Rebecca was cleaning up the last of the dishes, she heard a knock on the door, in no time she crossed the lounge, pulling open the door in surprise to see Sue and Harry Clearwater, they had been family friends since Rebecca could remember, Harry and her Dad were best friends as well as her Mom and Sue, which was one of the reason's why the twins and Leah were so close, stepping aside from the door she let them in._

"_My Mom has just gone to the shops, she'll be back soon" Rebecca replied with a smile but something in the expression on Sue and Harry held a different story. "Actually, You're Dad wants us to take you three, Quil and Embry back to our place" Sue informed them, just as Rachel stepped into the lounge, her face turning pale as a ghost._

"_What's wrong?" She barely mumbled out, Sue quickly rushed to her side, trying her hardest to keep the tears at bay, she didn't know how to tell the girls what had happened, Sue lead Rachel to an empty chair, talking in a hushed voice so they wouldn't upset Jake._

"_There was an accident; your mom is in the hospital." Sue said carefully pulling Rachel into her arms. Becca just froze as a million questions raced through her head... an accident... What accident, what did they even mean? just managing to mumble something out._

"_But she's okay right? I mean, she'll be in there for one night then she'll be home again … right?" The panic quickly setting in, as Sue looked up at Becca, she didn't need to say anything, just the expression on Sue's face told the twins everything they needed to know … Sarah was never coming home!_


	2. Chapter 2 You are not alone

A/N I've decided to add this chapter straight away, I hope you all like it, please remember to read and review, the story is inspired by the song 'You are not alone' By Michael Jackson.

_**Shooting Star **_

_**Chapter 1 ~ you are not alone**_

Rachel woke in a cold sweat, the tears falling freely as she curled herself up into a little ball, pulling the covers over her head; she had been having the same dream for the past few days. Sometimes it was exactly like it happened, and other times little bits changed, but the one thing that always remained the same was Sarah never coming home. If only it was a dream, she jumped out of bed, almost running to Billy's room, _Maybe it was a dream_ she thought to herself as she swung the door open loudly, causing Billy to look over at her in concern.

"Rach ..." His voice soft as he moved from Sarah's side of the bed, over to his oldest daughter who almost instantly crumbled to the floor, her whole body shaking as she sobbed into her hands. Billy knelt down and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry as much as she needed, it was really beginning to worry him, every night she had been coming in like this, thinking her dream was just a nightmare, eager to see Sarah there and have her reassurance that none of the last few days were real. The noise easily waking Rebecca and Jake, who like the rest of their family, hadn't spent much of the nights sleeping. Both siblings quickly reaching Billy's room at the same time, as Jake glanced away from Rachel towards Rebecca the tears now falling as he saw his sister on the floor in their Dad's arms, Rebecca reached for Jake, scooping him up into her arms as she carried him towards the Kitchen to give Billy and Rachel some privacy.

Not wanting to upset Jake even more. She pressed a soft kiss upon his forehead as she set him down on the counter.

"You want some Hot Coco?" She asked him softly, Jake merely nodded, his little voice coming out in a whisper. "Can you make it just like Mommy did … with Marshmallows, it always helped me sleep." Becca had to fight hard to keep her own tears back, it wasn't meant to me like this. Jake was only 8, he was meant to have his Mom around to cuddle him when he couldn't sleep, or to reassure him that she loved him and would always be there, Anger quickly taking over Becca, but she just nodded. She didn't want to make Jake think she was angry with him. She was just angry with the world, and it killed her to see Rachel fall to pieces every night, it killed her to see the absolute devastation in Billy every time Sarah's name was mentioned, but mostly it killed her because she didn't want anyone to know how she was feeling, she had to be the strong one, they couldn't all fall apart in front of Jake, he needed to know that life still went on, even though right now her life had fallen apart.

_Another day has gone; I'm still all alone, _

_How could this be, you're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye, someone tell me …_

_Why, did you have to go, and leave my world so cold._

Pulling away from Billy after the sobs had subsided, he helped Rachel up as they slowly made their way back to the Kitchen where Becca had made them all Hot Coco, "Just like Mommy used to make" Jake informed them sadly, as he blew on his steaming mug, Billy gave Becca the best 'Half smile' he could muster, to thank her for looking after Jake, as Rachel just collapsed in the seat next to her twin, and Billy took the other empty seat, all their eyes landing on the only chair that was vacant, a screaming reminder that Sarah was gone. Billy let out a tired sigh, urging Jake to finish his Hot Coco so they could all go back to bed, knowing none of them would even go back to sleep, but Jake couldn't keep staying up so late, and he was too young.

"Can we sleep with you, Daddy?" Jake's small voice, cutting into the think silence that had fallen onto the family, with each of their own thoughts drifting to Sarah and all the memories they shared with her. Billy nodded as he ruffled Jake's hair, carrying the mug to the sink.

"Sure son … Come on kids" He looked over to Rebecca and Rachel giving them a 'lets go' look as the four of them quietly shuffled into Billy and Sarah's room, though it was hard for them to be there, in same ways sleeping in the bed their Mother used to made her feel a little closer to them, as all four of them snuggled up together.

"I love you, Mom" Rachel whispered, as Jakes little hand grabbed her, and he nodded. "Me too, Mommy" causing a small smile from Rebecca as they all tried to fall asleep, knowing the next day was going to be the worst.


	3. Chapter 3 Goodbye the saddest word

A/N I'm really sorry for taking so long to update, its been a pretty busy month, I was actually surprised by the amount of you who listed this as a 'favourite' story, I'm really glad you're enjoying it. Though I'd love some feedback too, so make sure to leave a comment. Good or bad. ; )

_**Shooting Star **_

_**Chapter 2 ~ Goodbye is the saddest word you'll ever hear.**_

_**Goodbye's the saddest word you'll ever hear,**_

_**Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near,**_

_**Someday you will say that word and I will cry,**_

_**It will break my heart to hear you say Goodbye.**_

**The next day came all too soon for the Black family, it was the one day that Billy wished he could just fast forward through, Sue and Harry arrived early at the church to help with whatever they could, as much as it was killing them to say goodbye to their dear friend, they were far too worried about Sarah's family. **

**The morning blurred by for everyone as Rachel helped get Jake ready for the funeral, no one really said anything, and they just went about their own business trying to be strong for each other. **

"**Dad … You ready?" Becca called, walking into his and Sarah's room, it took her breath away for a moment, despite the fact they had been sleeping in there every night, it just seemed to look different during the day, and Becca could almost picture her Mom walking through the door with the basket full of laundry and a bright happy smile spread across her face; Complaining that the kids spent too much time inside. Becca had to mental shake herself from her daze, her heart feeling like it had been ripped out all over again, but she knew she had to be strong, if she started crying everyone would break down too, and today was the most important day … they had to say goodbye to their mom for good. She pulled herself out of her thoughts when she heard Billy grumbling. Moving further into the room, her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she placed a soft hand on Billy's arm.**

"**Dad, What's wrong?" Her voice laced with concern as Billy ripped off the tie, throwing it down on the bed. **

"**Your mom always used to help me with it" He mumbled, before adding**

"**I'm not wearing one." Becca just nodded, knowing how hard this was for him. **

"**It'll be okay Dad." She tried to give him a half smile, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder hugging her tightly. **

"**Lets go get your sister and brother" he whispered as the two of them walked in the direction of Rachel and Jacob. **

"**Come on Jake, You need to get ready, we're supposed to be at the church already" Rach pleaded with her little brother. Jake just shook his little head. **

"**I told you, Rae … I'm not going" He replied sternly, sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms folded across his chest. Becca walked forward slightly, dropping to her knees in front of him.**

"**Jake, if you don't go you'll regret it one day, I know its hard, but you'll have Me, Dad and Rae there" Becca's voice was soft and soothing, she tried to use that same tone Sarah did to get Jake to do something, he frowned looking from Becca to Billy and Rachel. **

"**I don't want to say goodbye" Jake whimpered softly, Billy's heart broke all over again as his gaze drifted to each of his kids, anger quickly rushing through his veins**_**. Why did this happen, they were still so small, they needed their mom, He needed Sarah, how was he going to raise 3 kids on his own. **_** Becca quickly pulled Jake into a tight hug, falling onto the floor as he started to cry; before they knew it Rachel was next to them, the three of them crying for the loss of their mom, Today was so far the second worst day of their life. Billy knelt down beside his kids, all four of them huddled together, as they cried.**

**They were well over half an hour late by the time they finally arrived at the church, Sue rushed to their side in panic.**

"**What happened, Are you guys okay?" She looked to each of the kids, and wrapped her arms tightly around Becca's shoulder lightly pulling them towards the front. Due to Sarah's body being broken and bruised, they decided it was better to have a closed casket; Billy didn't want the kids to remember her that way.**

**The service felt like it was taking forever, and Rachel listened as Becca stood up and made an emotional speech, the whole congregation were in tears by the time she was finished; she ran her hand softly over the shiny wooden coffin, and whispered, "Goodbye Mom, we'll love you, … Forever" Suddenly the room felt like it shrunk two sizes, and all of a sudden Rachel couldn't breathe, jumping up she ran towards the back, she needed to get out of there and away from her mom's coffin, away from her twin and brother and everyone who kept saying it was going to be okay … it wasn't going to be okay … It never would be okay, because her mom would never come back, she would miss everything. Finally taking a few huge breaths when she got outside, her legs shaking as the tears freely fell from her eyes, she collapsed under a big oak tree that was just outside the church, and pulled her legs up to her chest as she sobbed quietly.**

"**Why are you crying?" A small voice asked from next to her, snapping her head quickly in the direction of the chubby 8 year old, a little taken back by his question. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, her sobs slowly subsiding. **

"**I miss my mom" She whispered, looking back in the direction of the church. **

"**Oh … I miss my mom too" He said sadly, lifting her eyebrows slightly trying to place who this kid was; He must have been about the same age as Jake. She was a little glad for the distraction, and she couldn't help but be curious.**

"**Where's your mom?' She asked him as he shrugged his shoulders and heaved a deep sigh.**

"**She's at home … at my other home, I think she has to work there or something, My Dad says I can't see her for a while." He huffed softly, Causing Rach to smile a little, she wasn't sure who he was, but he was cute; he reminded her just of Jake, and she had a sense to comfort him, rubbing her hand softly on his back.**

"**Maybe she'll come visit you." He nodded quickly looking up at Rachel with a grin. "I think your mom will too" He nodded adamantly, causing Rachel's smile to falter at the mention of her mom. **

"**I don't think so" she mumbled, desperate to get the topic off her Sarah; just as the church started filling out.**

"**What's your name?" He asked, playing with the grass they were sitting on, Rachel leaned her chin on her knee, her head tilted in Paul's direction.**

"**I'm Rachel … What's yours?" she asked him. A Cheeky grin already across his face as he looked at her.**

"**Its Paul" He nodded and Rachel laughed softly; just as a voice boomed, and who Rachel assumed as Paul's Dad, appeared beside them.**

"**PAUL, I TOLD YOU NOT TO DISBURD THESE NICE PEOPLE, DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN?" His father boomed, and Rachel jumped to her feet in defence of the little boy. **

"**No, He wasn't disturbing me … I actually enjoyed talking to him." His father shook his head angrily, and gave Rachel a skeptic look. **

"**It was nice meeting you, Paul." He beamed up at her despite the way his father was dragging him off, wiggling his way out of Dan's grasp, Paul ran up to Rachel and hugged her.**

"**Thank-You, Rachel" He smiled and ran back off to Dan who was now glaring angrily at them, Amazed at what had just happened, Rachel slowly turned away from Paul and Dan, and slowly headed back in the direction of her family, feeling a little better. Becca pulled her sister into a tearful hug, she was curious about the little boy who she had seen Rachel talking to, but decided to leave it until later. Slowly everyone followed the casket towards the grave yard. Becca and Rach held on to each other until they were all standing in font of the Coffin, Watching as Billy then Jake laid Roses on the Coffin, Rach and Becca stood up together, dropping the Flowers down, Rach whispered her goodbyes, finally falling to the floor just as it started to drizzle, but she didn't care, because in this moment, nothing mattered it was official, They would never see Sarah again, Becca and Rach sat on the grass, holding each other as they cried over the loss of their best friend and their Mother. They were quickly joined by Jake, who had wedged himself between the two of them; he now needed them like he needed his mom.**

**A/N: Well I really hope you guys liked it, the next chapter I'll try have up sooner and if you haven't checked out my other Rachel and Paul Story DestinedByFate please do … I'll try have it updated this weekend.**


End file.
